A Light in the Darkness
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Ekko is a mutt. Half ushioni, half inu daiyoukai. When his matriarchal ushioni daiyoukai clan intends to marry him to a dragon daiyoukai clan, he runs away, taking the clan's prized sword with him. His sisters are sent to stop him, but when Ekko runs into a legendary hero of the past, his life gets turned upside down. Takes place after main series. Rated for nudity and boobs.
1. Prologue: Ekko

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha

A Light in the Darkness

By Cyberweasel89

Prologue: Ekko

XXXXXXXXXX

Warning! Rating primarily for sexual situations, nudity, tentacle sex (mostly in daydreams and potentially possible), oppai loli, and boobs. Lots of boobs. Seriously.

XXXXXXXXXX

A peaceful night in the forests of Japan. With a full moon casting its light upon the world from above, curious shadows play at the treetops with the passing clouds, made black from the nightime darkness.

Very peaceful... Except for that fireball that just lit a tree ablaze.

"He's gone this way! Don't let him get away, sisters!"

Two women, one roughly seventeen, the other roughly nineteen, pursue a male target through the forests of Japan.

The older of the two has striking white hair so long it reaches to her ankles, dressed in an octopus-printed kimono that bares the cleavage of her breasts, easily bigger than her own torso. With the cow-like horns on her head, she is clearly not human. This is further proven when an octopus-like tentacle extends from her back, which she uses to grapple from a tree branch to another branch, conjuring a fireball over her palm and hurling it at their unseen target.

The other is the slightly younger girl, with the same cow-like horns and cleavage baring kimono, though hers bares the images of cows on it. Like her sister, she also has white hair and yellow eyes, though her hair is shorter and tied up into a bun held in place with chopstick-like pins. Her breasts are smaller than the older girl, only about the size of her head. She follows alongside the older girl silently, a serene smile on her face, a sharp contract to her partner's angressive expressions.

"I'll burn this forest down to find where he's hiding!" the older of the two growls. Summoning a fireball over her palm, it rapidly grows in size, and after a might plume of flame, the surrounding forest is reduced to ash. Standing there, unharmed, is their target, enveloped in smoke and ash.

"Kohana! Make sure he doesn't get away!"

The mysterious figure is wrapped in glowing purple threads from the side, a little girl only about ten years old holding the ends of them. She also wears a short-skirted kimono, though hers is pink with sakura blossoms depicted on it. White hair, yellow eyes, and cow-like horns like the two older girls. Despite only looking ten years old, her breasts are already easily a D-cup, looking bigger on her small frame.

As the smoke clears from the fire, the figure is revealed for the first time that night to the three girls.

Standing at about five foot nine, he wears a rather asymetrical kimono of thick blue and black stripes, the front left open to bare his toned and lightly muscled chest. His feet are clad in geta and tabi, claws on the ends of each finger. He glares at the three girls through golden yellow eyes, a head of short, spiky white hair atop his head along with two white-furred pointed dog ears, and long, curved bull's horns emerging from the sides of his head. A scowl is on his face as he eyes the girls with hostility.

"Ekko!" the oldest of the three girls begins, the purple glowing threads immobilizing him. "You dare flee our compound on the very night you are too meet your betrothed? What has gotten into you, brother?"

He says nothing, glaring at each of his three sisters in turn, finally settling on the youngest, who flenches under his gaze.

"D-Don't look at me like that, Onii-chan! You know you have a responsibility to your clan, even though you're only half ushioni!"

"Your sister is right, Ekko." the oldest sister addresses him. "You are the only male of the four children of the head of our clan. It is your duty to fulfill your duties for the ushioni daiyoukai clan. You are to meet your betrothed tonight and marry into the prominent dragon daiyoukai clan. Your fiancee is even at our compound waiting for you with her father, the head of her clan. What reason do you have for running?"

Ekko only reaches up and clutches at his heart, never breaking his glare on his oldest sister.

"Ah... I see. You still hang on to your petty, worthless dream. Come home with us, Ekko. Return now and we will make up an excuse for mother and your fiancee. No one has to know you ran away from your responsibility tonight."

Ekko, instead, grinned with a mouth full of fangs.

"Kohana! Tighten the hold on hi-"

The strings instantly vanished from around Ekko, the youkai taking off into the forest just in time to dodge a fireball fired at him from his oldest sister.

"Drat! He used his power to escape your hold, Kohana!"

"I'm sorry, Onee-san..."

"No matter. Comb the forest! If he escaped to where the humans live, we will ensure no one who saw him survives..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're awake. How about that."

The young man with the bull horns and dog ears pulled himself into a sitting position without even a single groan.

"Easy, easy. I found you lying outside the school grounds. I'm only here because I'm keeping an eye on the astrology club up on the roof, son."

The young man rubbed his golden eyes, a silent sigh emerging from his lips.

"It might be a bad idea to say this, but... You're a youkai, aren't you?"

The man speaking was a tall, fit man despite his middle age, with short, carefully groomed black hair and a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose, brown eyes seeming to smile at the youkai.

"And... judging from those horns... You're an ushioni daiyoukai, aren't you?"

Ekko bared his teeth at the man, seeming to be reaching for something under his arm.

"Easy there, son. I have nothing against youkai. In fact, I think I know who you really are. Those ears... You're Sesshoumaru's son, aren't you?"

Ekko paused, studying the man.

"Half ushioni daiyoukai... Half inu daiyoukai... And the son of the legendary Inuyasha's brother himself. Heh heh! Nice to meet you, son. Always nice to meet someone so close to my ancestors."

He continued to study the man.

"Yeah, I suppose I should mention." He reached up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You might have heard stories of a monk named Miroku and a youkai slayer named Sango... I suppose you could say I'm their distant ancestor. Five hundred years ago."

Ekko showed no reaction, but the main continued.

"Name's Soun. Kon Hachiemon, son. And you... must be Ekko."

The daiyoukai bared his teeth at him in a silent growl.

"Easy there. I'm sure your father told you stories about me before he died. Heard about that, actually. Pretty mysterious circumstances, actually. But since I have the blood of the people involved in the defeat of Naraku in me, I actually know what the world used to be like."

The man, Kon Hachiemon, took a seat in the nurse's chair backwards, facing Ekko as he sat on the nurse's office bed.

"When Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru defeated Naraku... Kagome decided to stay in the feudal era to be with the dog hanyou. In doing so, the very course of history was changed. Though it's the fall of 2014 right now..." The moonlight coming in from the window seemed to reflect off the man's glasses. "Youkai still exist in this modern era."

Ekko only eyed the man warily.

"Now, don't get me wrong. Youkai tend to stick to their own parts of the world. In fact, your daiyoukai clan's compound is unusual, being so close to this city." He reached up to push up his glasses. "Now... I can tell you ran from your clan, son. Tell me... what were you running from?"

The daiyoukai gave a silent sigh, reaching into his kimono and removing... a Bible?

He held the book up for Kon to see, and even retrieved a cross necklace from his pocket.

"I see..." Kon stated calmly, looking down at the floor. "You're Christian... A rarity in Japan. But what's more..." he looked up, straight into Ekko's eyes. "You want to be a clergyman, don't you?"

Ekko only nodded.

"Hmm... Well, tell you what. I'll make you a deal. Now, I don't expect anything in return. But I do have someone you might want to mee. You see-"

The shattering of glass came from the room next door. Kon shot to his feet, turning to gaze through the closed door.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, Ekko."

Moving to the next room, Kon found the window to the outside broken, but... he could sense it. Two of them.

"Well, look at this. A puny human saw our dear brother. I guess that means we'll have to kill him so mother doesn't find out about Ekko leaving."

Kon whirled around to see two women with white hair standing there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ekko, meanwhile, paused to see his little sister standing in the doorway leading to the hallway.

"Oniichan..." a child-like voice said.

Ekko looked away, wincing.

"I know why you left..." she continued. "But what I don't understand is... Why? Why didn't you ask me to come along with you?"

Ekko turned to his little sister, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, Oniichan... But I need to restrain you again... But don't break free this time... or both of our onee-san will kill the human in the other room.

Putting her fingers together, she spread them apart, a series of the purple glowing threads forming between them. They shot out, wrapping Ekko in them again.

"I know you can just use your magic against them... Which makes you the only one who can escape my unbreakable Kandata Strings... But please dont', Onii-chan..." tears began to form in the girl's golden eyes. "I... I don't want our onee-san to hurt anyone else!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The older of the two summoned a red fireball over her palm, smirking.

"Shall we burn this one alive just for fun, sister?" she asked her slightly younger sister, who only silently giggled in response.

Reeling her hand back, the ushioni daiyoukai threw the fireball at the helpless human teacher.

Only for an arrow glowing with white light to pierce through the fireball and strike the floor in the corner.

"What? Who-"

"Looks like I got here just in time. Hi there, Kon. What's up?" a teenaged female voice spoke from the hallway.

"Ah! Hi there! Long time no see." Kon greeted calmly with a wave.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to tighten the strings until you pass out from suffocation Onii-chan... Onee-san's orders..." Kohana continued through her tears. "I... I love you, Onii-cha-"

The strings fell limp. Kohana looked to see a giant fang-like sword having cleaved the outstretched Kandata Threads effortlessly. But... how? They were unbreakable!

"So... You're my nephew, huh?" a male voice asked.

Ekko looked up at the red-clad figure, his eyes widening.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No way! The legendary Kagome? In this era! How?" the older sister stammered at the sight of the girl.

"Oh, you know. Came to visit my family and all. Inuyasha's in the other room, too, actually. Talking with his nephew."

The older sister's eyes widened, while the slightly younger sister's smile only grew.

"Retreat, sister! Retreat!"

"I don't think so!"

A massive blast of energy sent the two flying out their own broken window, landing just outside. They were soon joined by Ekko, jumping down to meet them.

"L-Last chance, brother! You can't rely on these ancient relics of history to save you!"

"He doesn't need to!" Inuyasha shouted down from the second floor of the school.

Ekko reached his left hand to just under his right underarm, seeming to grasp at something. From nowhere, he pulled a somewhat short double-edged sword with a blade vaguely shaped like half a crescent moon, the hild comprising the other half, with some kind of jewel inlaid on the crossguard that shifted across the color spectrum before their eyes.

"No way! This is treason, brother! Not only did you abandon your duties, but you stole the Ushioni clan's most prized treasure, the cursed sword Shichienogu from our vault before you did! Forget coming back! This means death for you brother!"

Ekko held his ground, staring his sister down, but her angered panting soon became a smirk. "Or, rather... I may not have to kill you. You are wielding a cursed sword, after all. Anyone who's ever attempted to wield Shichiengou has had a gruesome death soon afterward."

She watched as Ekko tossed the sword into the air, sending in spinning up above him and back down. She watched as the sword naturally wove it's way right around his outstretched arm as it spun on its descent, where anyone else's arm would've been cleaved by the falling cursed blade. Before it hit the ground, Ekko caught it, again holding it in a combat stance.

"Hmmm... I hate to admit it... But it's possible... You may have actually tamed the sword's curse, brother. Does this mean... Shichienogu has chosen you as its true master?"

Ekko again said nothing, merely staring his sister down.

"Ugh! You're so insufferable! Fine. Let's see if you actually know how to use that blade."

She summoned a fireball over her palm, firing it at Ekko. Just before it reached him, there was a slash of the blade so fast she had to admit, she had trouble catching it. Before her eyes, the fireball dissipated, cut down by his strike.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched from the second floor of the school.

"Shouldn't we help him, Inuyasha?" she asked the hanyou.

"Nah." he dismissed. "Kid's my nephew, ya know. He's got it handled."

"Hmmm... So you can cut down one of my fireball, brother. But how about. A thousand of them?"

Jumping back, she began conjuring and throwing a barrage of fireballs into the air around her, creating an army of them floating around and above her. When the total was well over a hundred, she sent them all flying at him at once.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome urged her husband.

Inuyasha just smirked. "There's four kinds of fighters in this world, Kagome. There's power, speed, magic, and skill. And my nephew here..."

Ekko merely stared the barrage of fireball heading for him down. A deep breathe following... Then a flurry of constant slices, slashes, and cuts so fast they were almost invisible. When Ekko returned to his still stance, the army of fireballs was reduced to a merely burst of harmless embers.

"...is speed."

His sister's eyes widened, her hand still outstretched from having directed the horde of fireballs at her brother. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide. Lowering her hand, she clenched her fists so tight they she was sure her nails were digging into her palms.

"So... You're fast, eh, brother? You can easily cut down a measily little fireball... But how about..."

She raised her palm, rapidly conjuring a fireball that was growing in size at breakneck speed.

"A giant one! Can your measily sword do that?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly whined.

"Give him a second. Kid's got one more trick up his sleeve." Inuyasha stated with confidence.

The giant fireball was not, however, directed at Ekko, but thrown at the school. And though moving slowly, a fireball that size could easily decimate the entire building. In a flash, Ekko was between the attack and its target, taking another deep breath. He thrust his blade against the inferno, as if attempting to deflect it with the sword alone, but then...

It was gone!

Her eyes widened. Her most powerful attack... Gone? Just like that? It was as if it had been completely erased! Or... No... It couldn't be...

"You've mastered it? You've actually mastered it? I can't believe you, Ekko! Ugh! How could a mutt like you possibly master it when you could barely stop your younger sister's strings earlier?"

Ekko showed no reaction, only scowling and staring his older sister down. She smirke din response.

"Well, no matter. You have nothing that can actually harm me. So it seems we are at an impasse, brother. Now surrender, or-"

Wait... No... Shichienogu... it was... Glowing blue?

Ekko held the cursed sword low to the ground, the blade of the sword glowing blue in color.

"No... It can't be! Shichienogu! Seven Colors! You've only had it for barely a few hours and yet... You can already use it's Blue attack?"

"Blue attack?" Kagome asked.

"You got me, Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"Shichienogu." A young female voice spoke from behind them. The two turned around to see a little girl with horns and a surprising rack standing there. She walked up to the window to watch. "Seven Colors. It's a sword that can glow in any of the seven colors of the rainbow. And just like the the rainbow has seven colors..." she explained calmly. "Shichienogu has seven different attacks based on those colors."

"Hm... Interesting. So, what's blue do?"

"Blue is..."

In a lightning-quick movement, Ekko slashed the sword upward. A curtain of blue light, trailed along the ground, going up his sister's body right down the middle. The scream she made was absolutely defeaning.

"A projectile cutting attack composed purely of youki."

"Hah! How about that." Inuyasha chuckled with a smirk.

With the aurora-like blue light settled, Ekko and Kohana's eldest sister was lying in a pool of her own blood. The second eldest sister jumped down from the top of the building. Picking her injured, but still alive, sister up in her arms, she turned to Ekko, her trademark smile on her face as she spoke her first words to him that night.

"Well back be... Nii-kun."

The girl jumped off into the trees, leaving Ekko to slump down onto the floor.

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's go."

"Go? Don't you want to talk to your nephew, Inuyasha?"

"Nah. Rather visit with your folks and have some of that steak stuff."

"But what's Ekko going to do? He'll be on the run from one of the most powerful daiyoukai clans in the modern era!"

"I'll take care of him."

They turned to see Kon standing there, smiling as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"He can stay at my family's shrine. So long as he hides those horns and ears, I can enroll him as a student at this school. The principal is a good friend of mine who owes me a favor or two. I can just tell him he's my nephew and that he transferred from far away."

"You sure that's okay, Kon?" Kagome asked with concern.

"No problem whatsoever." he assured them, a warm smile on his face. "Plus... I'd love for him to meet my daughter."

"Um..."

All three turned to the voice of the little girl in the room.

"C-Can I stay with you, too, Kon-sama?" she asked.

The teacher crouched down to reach the girl's level. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I... I want to be with Onii-chan... I'm... kind of a runt among ushioni women... So Onii-chan was really the only one who treated me kindly... I want to stay by his side..." she stated, tapping her fingers together nervously.

Kon's eyes fell to the girl's chest, raising an eyebrow.

"They consider you a runt? I find that hard to believe."

Kagome sighed. Even after five hundred years of generations, Miroku's perverted nature still carried through his genes.

Kon stood up, still smiling. "He'll need a surname, though, if he wants to pass for human. How about..."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that name, while Inuyasha just sighed in exasperation.

Looks like Ekko... Sesshoumaru's son and Inuyasha's own nephew... Would have an interesting life from now on.


	2. Verse 1: Inusie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha

A Light in the Darkness

By Cyberweasel89

Verse 1: Inusie

XXXXXXXXXX

The city of Taishou was like any city in Japan. The only exception being it was named after a great daiyoukai who lived over five hundred years ago and birthed the heroic brothers Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

But aside from that, it was fairly ordinary. Unless you counted the several different major daiyoukai clans that lived just outside the city, like the currently warring ushioni and dragon daiyoukai clans.

But still, perfectly ordinary. And in this ordinary city you would find Taishou high school. A perfectly ordinary high school. In this ordinary high school is the ordinary Class 2-B, being the second classroom on the second floor. Yes, ordinary class room, with an ordinary class rep named Higurashi Inusie.

Who was... currently sitting in the back of the classroom, waiting for it to start. And by 'waiting,' I mean... her nose buried deep in a tankouban manga, constalty pushing her large, round glasses up her nose and giggling or sighing contentedly to herself with each turn of the page.

Branded a nerd for her glasses and conservative dress and branded an otaku for always having her nose buried in a manga or an anime on her phone, she was intensely shy, socially awkward, and had low self-esteem.

So... How did she become the class rep? Well...

When you were a shy, timid girl... You were really easy to push around.

Now, as a seasoned and hardcore otaku, Inusie would tell you that it's a general rule that the class rep in any particular series is... at various levels of tsundere. Inusie, however, was all the dere and none of the tsun. She liked to think she made up for the lack of gentleness most anime and manga class reps lacked. At least, that's what she told herself...

She was an average girl... Perfectly ordinary and forgettable, tending to stick to the back of the room unless the teacher himself called on her for class rep duties...

Unless, of course... you counted one thing about her...

Her bra was... A 40G.

So, yes, she was abit on the pudgy side. And was... errr... well, her boobs were absolutely enormous. She often wore three pairs of undersized bras just to try to flatten them down a bit and give herself some support, though she never had back problems. As a modest, convervative girl, she did nothing to flaunt her freakishly large 'assets,' often trying to hide or downsize them however she could. She never really gave her all in P.E. either, since no matter how many bras she wore and no matter how small they were, she just couldn't stop the... the bouncing.

Nearly every student in school knew who she was, if not for being a nerdy otaku, than by having the largest breasts in school even when (very painfully) compacted to the size of a DD.

She felt eyes upon her... making her breathing quicken. Reaching into her school case, she removed her inhaler, taking a solid puff from it. Whew... She knew why they were looking at her. The teacher would soon call her to the front of the class. What few students didn't make fun of her shy nerdiness were instead checking out her ass or boobs.

"Students, we have a transfer student coming in. Hopefully, since school only started a few weeks ago, he won't have much to catch up on, but still try and help him best you can." Sensei spoke from the front of the glass, a warm smile on his face. "He's my nephew, and he's currently staying at my family's shrine. I'd like to introduce you to Ushitako Ekko."

The second the boy stepped into homeroom with Hachiemon-sensei, the classroom was lit alight with whispers.

"He has white hair!"

"Look closer! Yellow eyes, too!"

Inusie couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She knew what it was like to be different. Albinism wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Not like a pudgy physique and a massive pair of-

"Higurashi-san? Higurashi-san!"

That broke Inusie from her potentially downward spiralling thoughts.

"Please take your nose out of your hentai manga and come to the front of the class so you may assign Ushitako-san his seat."

The girl shot to her feet, her chair skidding back against the wall and her manga dropping onto her desk.

"Y-Yes!" Despite the snickers across the room, she was too embarrassed to correct her teacher... It wasn't a hentai manga... This time...

Inusie walked to the front of the class, her arms tightly hugging just under her breasts. It was a nervous habit of hers that she adopted soley for the purpose of giving her seemingly sentiently-moving breasts some support. She came to stand in front of the new boy, her blue eyes studying the geta and tabi he wore on his feet, a bit out of place with the standard school uniform he was wearing.

"Higurashi-san? Please stop staring at the new studen'ts feet and escort him to his new seat."

Snapping her head back up, Inusie was about to voice her acknowledgement, but then her eyes met his.

He was taller than her at five feet nine... But then again, not by much. She was five foot six. With her short, straight black hair wrapping around the base of her skull, it whipped all around her from the sharp motion of her head in turning to look up at him.

Blue eyes met golden, and she felt... a very odd feeling in her gut. But even more so... she... smelled something. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. It was like out of nowhere, she could smell this boy's every aroma. Curry, cats, paper, and a sort of musky scent filled her nose, almost making her pass out. But she also smelled something else... Something she'd never smelled before. Something... wild.

"Higurashi-san. Please assign Ushitako-san his seat and escort him to it."

He was staring down at her, his mouth in a scowl, his golden eyes giving her an intense look. Something was... very off about this boy. And it wasn't just the albinism.

"Um... Y-Yes. S-Sorry, sensei. Uh... Th-This way, Ushitako-san."

Inusie turned around, beginning her march to the back of the class amidst the chittering of her students, saying this and that about her odd behavior at the front of the class.

"Think Good Dog's in love?"

"Nah, she's too much of a coward to ever date anyone."

"I can't blame her for being scared. This albino seems intense."

Good Dog... That was her class's nickname for her. She had been voted the class rep for the very reason that she tended to go with whatever the others wanted. This combined with the first part of her given name made her... Good Dog.

Taking another puff from her inhaler, she pointed at the seat two desks to the left of her own corner seat.

"Um... Y-You can have that one, Ushitako-san."

Without saying a word, or even showing any reaction, the young man took a seat in his desk, his arms placed neatly atop its usrface.

Feeling dizzy from close proximity to this boy, the class rep took a seat in her desk, as well as another puff from her inhaler. Sigh... Whenever anything happened that quickened her breathing for whatever reason, it always triggered an asthma attack. It wasn't just her breasts holding her back in P.E. class. She was nearsighted and asthmatic, too. Every part of her screamed nerd, and her intense love of anime and manga pretty much sealed the deal.

Hachiemon-sensei turned and began his lecture, but Inusie wasn't paying much attention to it. She buried her nose in her manga once more, but kept stealing glances at the transfer student two desks down from her. His eyes remained glued to the board, not even taking notes. He showed no reaction to what was going on.

Now, Inusie wasn't an expert at reading people by any stretch of the imagination. But this guy? So far, she hadn't heard a word from him, and he hadn't ceased his scowl or intense gaze since the time he entered the room. It was like this guy's feelings and thoughts were locked up in an impenetrable sanctuary, ensuring his mind would be his own fortress of solitude and no one elses.

"Higurashi-san?"

Inusie pulled her nose from her manga, her neck-length black hair swaying from the movement. "Y-Yes?"

"Could you please read the next passage?"

"Uh... Uh... Um... I..."

Passage? What passage? She scrambled for her English text book, panicking. Her blue eyes chanced a glance at Ushitako, making her do a double-take. He was holding up a piece of paper. He wasn't looking at her, but the paper was clearly facing her.

Page 108... Paragraph ten... Sentance eight? She quickly scrambled to that part of the book, standing up and reading the next passage. She glanced at Hachiemon-sensei to see his scrutinzing stare soften. She didn't know why he did it, where he got the piece of paper, or how he wrote it so fast with no pen nearby, but the mysterious transfer student just saved her butt!

About halfway through class, a student messengerspopped into the classroom with a note from the head office for the teacher. Hachiemon-sensei gave it a read while the messenger scurried off.

"I must apologize, student, but I must make a brief excursion to the office. Please feel free to have a free reading period while I'm gone." he told them, calmly striding out of the classroom.

No sooner had he gone that the students directly surrounding Ushitako turned to him.

"So, you an albino, or something?" a girl asked. "Because you're pretty hot for an albino!"

Ushitako glanced at the girl, but otherwise showed no visible reaction.

"Dude, you're pretty ripped, ya know that? You work out?"

He again showed no reaction other than a glance at the speaker.

Inusie, following her fellow students' lead of not actually reading from her text book, instead buried her nose in her manga. But... suddenly, she felt a chill run up her spine. She looked to see that, at the same time, the transfer student, Ushitako, had shot to his feet as well.

"Whoa! New kid! What's up?"

Ushitako held his hands clasped in front of his chest, his eyes closed.

"He sleepin' or somethin'?"

Inusie, however, felt a build up of something... It felt almost like... she coudn't describe it... energy?

A glow surrounded Ushitako's hand, and raising it up in the air, some kind of circle of symbals extended from his hand, covering the room in black-and-white colors.

But a retro color restyling wasn't all it did. All the students in the room seemed frozen in place...

Except... the class rep herself.

Inusie shot to her feet, feeling some kind of... presence. But it wasn't coming from Ushitako. The transfer student, rather, turned to look at her, eyes expressing mild surprise that she wasn't frozen in time like the other students.

"Wh-What did you do? And what's this... feeling... I'm getting?"

The transfer student opened his mouth as if about to say something, but he didn't get a chance to make even a sound. The windows shattered into pieces as something lunged through them and into the classroom, toppling desks and sending frozen students flying.

The girl's mouth dropped open. It... It was like some kind of... giant prayng mantis with four thick legs, completely black in color save for glowing red eyes! It screeched, advancing on the transfer student.

"No!"

Inusie isn't sure what possessed her to do so, but she shot from her desk and dove forward, shoving Ushitako out of the wall and landing atop his body in an awkward mass of male muscle and female fat.

"A-Are you okay, Ushitako-san?" she asked. She looked to see she had saved the boy just in time. His desk had been cleaved in two by the thing.

It turned to face the both of them now, but when Inusie tried to get up, she found she couldn't breathe. She fumbled for her inhaler, but the mantis beast lunged, cutting the object in half.

Oh, fudgesicles... She... She couldn't breathe! She needed that thing!

Inusie felt a pair of strong male arms scoop her up and lunch outside the window, landing in the empy school side yard and placing her against a tree. She looked up to see his ever-present scowl and intense gaze. But, to her horror...

He tore her school blouse open, popping the buttons right off.

No! No! Anything but this! He... She couldn't breathe, and now he was going to, to... rape her! And at a time like this, when they were under attack by what had to be a youkai!

Her first bra was shredded to pieces, Inusie feeling the strap loosen in the back. Her fear of both rape and exposure heightened, but the pain of the strap digging into her back lessened.

The next bra was shredded, but she couldn't figure out how he was cutting them up like that. Did he have a knife hidden somewhere? Was he a master of hidden weapons, like Mousse from Ranma 1/4?

The final bra, however, was yanked from her body, her massive 40G's bouncing free from their confines with a vengeagnce. Inusie felt tears well up in her eyes, nowhere nothing was stopping the strange boy from molesting her ugly, oversized breasts and having his way with her, but... it never came. In fact... it took her a moment to realize it but... she could breathe!

She could breathe just as clearly as when she was in the shower or sleeping in the buff... And that's when she realized it.

She never had asthma in the first place! It was her three bras, each two to three sizes too small, restricting her breathing whenever she had to breathe heavier!

She looked up into a pair of golden eyes and snow white hair, and with the sunlight pouring down behind him... she could swear she saw a gleaming knight shielding her.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, finding all three bras, and her school blouse, all in shreds. She hastily wrapped her arms around her oversized breasts to protect what little modesty she had ;eft after this boy stripped her, but... she wasn't mad at him. How could she be? The guy just saved her life and proved her accursed asthma never existed in the first place!

To seal the deal as the first person to ever do such selfless acts for her, she felt a garment placed over her breasts. It was... Ushitako's own shirt! She looked up to see him standing before her completely shirtless, and it seemed those jocks from her class could see from his arms what she could see from his torso very clearly now... He was ripped.

A screech, however, ruined the moment. The mantis youkai had just jumped down from the second floor classroom and was scraping its scythe-like forearms together menacingly.

"What are we supposed to do, Ushitako-san?" Inusie cried, tears flowing down her cheeks again.

He turned to look at her, a determined expression on his face. She... felt somehow reassured by it. The boy began casually walking toward the mantis youkai, and to her shock... A huge pair of bull-like horns seemingly appeared on his head from nowhere, along with a pair of pointed dog ears, white furred like his hair.

Ushitako... He... He was... A youkai?

That's when it hit her. The odd smell she picked up from him... It was the smell of a fullblooded youkai. The energy she felt from him... Youki.

Inusie's eyes grew wider when, of all things, a tentacle grew from his back, reaching around to just under his right arm and pulling a crescent-shaped sword with a color-shifting gem imbeded on the hilt from nowhere. The tentacle deposited the sword in Ushitako's left hand, while he grew three additional tentacles from his back, positionoing himself on the bottom two as if to elevate himself on an alternate pair of legs. Curious, and clutching the boy's shirt to the front of her body for dear life, Inusie ran around to the side, just to see the look on his face.

It was different... Instead of the usual scowl and intense gaze... He was grinning. A wide grin with a mouth full of canine fangs, his eyes giving the mantis youkai a wild glare. It was like... Now he was utilizing more of his true youkai form, and he was about to engage in battle... He was truly alive.

In a flash almost too fast to see, Ushitako was upon the mantis youkai, only to go flying into a nearby tree from a swipe from its scythe-like foreleg. Dropping the men's uniform shirt in shock, Inusie ran for the downed youkai boy, bouncing be darned. She looked to see a gash in his chest, diagonally. She hastily removed the shreds of her uniform blouse to try and clean it up.

"Ushitako-san! Ushitako-san! We... We should run! You can't fight this thing!"

Ushitako looked at her, giving her his usual intense gaze.

"Why... Why won't you say anything to me, Ushitako? Are you trying to act tough? Is this some kind of macho thing?" She said that, but she had to admit, she was probably enjoying looking at his bare chest as much as he was enjoying looking at hers, she guessed.

To her surprise, Ushitako's face changed to the forth expression she'd ever seen him make. He looked... hurt? No... concerned? Argh, she was never good at reading people! But his expression definitely softened. He reached his hand up, rubbing his throat. It... actually took Inusie a minute to understand what his throat-rubbing meant. The light bulb only went off when she remembered a similar motion from a character in an anime she watched... who was...

"You... You can't speak, Ushitako-san? You're mute? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

A tear welled up at the corner of her blue eye, but a clawed thumb, surprisingly gentle and tender, wiped it away. She looked to see a soft, warm, though small, smile on his face as he gazed at her. He... seemed so intense earlier. Was... was this the lighter side of Ushitako?

He pointed at her own hand next, motioning the hand he pointed with in a palm-up position. Wordlessly, she obeyed, holding her dainty hand palm-up for him. With surprisingly gentle grip, he lightly grasped her wrist, the index finger of his other hand beginning to rub at it. At first, she couldn't figure out what he was doing. But... then it hit her. These are...

"Characters... You're writing in my palm with your finger, Ushitako-san?" He nodded, the small, though warm, smile still on his face. She concentrated hard, workiong out what he was saying.

CALLMEEKKO

"Call... me... Ekko... Call you Ekko?" he nodded, but before she could agree, he began tracing in her palm again.

YOUSAVEDMEONCEALREADYNOWLETMEDOTHESAME

"You... saved... me... once... already... now... let... me... do.. the... same?"

He nodded again. Leaning in, he gently took her glasses off the bridge of her nose. A light breath on both sides of each lens and a rub from Inusie's own skirt, and they were gingerly placed back on her nose, the tears mostly cleared from them.

She'd... never had a guy treat her with a gesture of such tenderness before. Let alone a handsome male youkai. With a chiseled chest... and gorgeous golden eyes... And long, sexy, penetrating tentac-

She felt one of said tentacles gently pull her to her feet, with Ekko's own tentacles also helping him stand. His strong, caloused hands were placed upon her bare shoulder, and leaning in, he...

Inusie blushed so red she was afraid she might pop. He gently traced in her hand again.

THATWASINCASENEITHEROFUSMAKEITOUTOFTHISALIVEIWANTEDTOMAKESUREYOUHADYOURFIRST

In truth... It really was her first. Always the shy nerd, she'd never... she'd never...

And now... she was putty in his tentacles...

The aforementioned back-mounted octopus arms gently directed her aside, the class rep distinctly feeling a rubber hide rub against her senstiive breast, sending sparks shoot through her body for... very unnatural reasons.

You see... It was well known that Inusie was a shy nerd otaku in her class...

But something she kept a closely-guarded secret was... She wasn't as innocent as most people thought.

She read quite a lot of hentai manga, enjoying reading about girls and boys engaging in the romantic and sexual situations she was too shy to take part in herself. But, she had a particular... kink from them, you could say.

Yes, Inusie was one of many young teenaged girls with a particular sexual fantasy... for tentacle sex.

Blushing like mad and swooning so hard she felt lightheaded, she watched Ekko take to his two tentacle-improvised feet. Stretching a third tentacle out, he retrieved his dropped sword, returning it to his hand. Had the youkai been capable of speech, she figured he'd be saying something along the lines of... It's bug stomping time!

Oh! Or maybe pest control! Or exterminating? Bug zapping? Ugh, nevermind. Ekko was the ass-kicking youkai saving her ass right now.

Ekko realed his sword back, dashing right at the mantis youkai at high speed, but when it tried to deflect him with its scythe forearm, he deflected its slash with a swing of his own sword. She wondered how he would attack now that his weapon was in the wrong position to attack from, but that's when she sensed it. His was gathering youki to his natural dog demon claws. With a slash that left streaks in the air, he cut off the mantis youkai's other scythe forearm, along with leaving a gaping claw-like gash where the limb used to be that spilled green fluid.

With speed Inusie had only seen in anime and the mobility of someone on two highly versalite and flexible appendages, Ekko backed off, standing between the youkai and Inusie. Did... Was he able to tell this thing was going to attack her next, so he was acting as her shield?

The mantis charged, slashing with its remaining scythe forearm and screeching angrily. Ekko lowered his sword to the ground, the blade glowing blue, his eyes closed. The second his eyes opened, he swung the sword upward, sending a wave of blue energy that flew right at the mantis youkai, chopping one of its legs clean off and sending it careening into the wall of the school building.

"That... That was amazi-"

She stopped when she felt a strong yet gentle finger on her lips, silencing her and making her blush at the same time. She hadn't even notice him turn around and lean in, he was so fast! He gestured with a flick of his head to where the youkai was getting back up, still alive despite already having lost two limbs.

Ekko stood tall on his two tentacles, but to Inusie's shock, and sexual glee, she saw him grow an additional four from his back, totalling eight in all! The youkai boy tossed his sword into one of his upper tentacles, charging in and ramming right into the still-recovering mantis, pinning it against the wall with five of his tentacles. The one holding his sword aimed it right up at the uselessly struggling car-sized mantis, but the sword was glowing yellow. Wait... it was glowing blue earlier! Why was it glowing yellow now?

Her question was soon answered when the sword detonated in a firey explosion that fully engulfed the mantis youkai and Ekko himself.

"Ekko-san!" Inusie cried. Pushing herself off the tree she had braced herself on, she staggered at first, both from weak knees and not being used to such activity without three undersized bras on, but she managed to break into a run and make her way into the smoke, finding Ekko laying on the singled grass, his sword laying next to him. It seemed all eight of his beautiful, sexy tentacles had been blown off anywhere from the tip to the halfway point. He was convered in burns, and... he wasn't breathing!

"You... You gave me breath, Ekko-san. L-Let me do the same." the girl said. She... wasn't sure why. Just seemed like the anime-like thing to say.

Dragging him over to the school building's wall, finding him surprisingly light in the process, she propped him upright against it. Climbing atop his lap to straddle his waist, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her bare breasts against his equally bare chest. And... she kissed him.

Sure, he had done it earlier himself. But... this was different. She was giving him mouth-to-mouth. Honest!

At first he wasn't responding, but after several breaths, she felt... something growing in her lap. Something... hard.

She pulled away just far enough to break the lip lock, but not remove her breasts from Ekko's chest, seeing his tentacles immediately regenerating like new and receeding into his back. He was still burned and bleeding from the gash in his chest, which had also gotten blood on her breasts, but he was breathing now. His eyes fluttered open, gentle golden orbs meeting her blue spheres.

"Ekko... Uh... H-Hi." Inusie stammered awkwardly.

To her surprise, the girl felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her ass, having slipped under her skirt and squeezing each cheek through her panties. She felt a jolt go through herself as a response.

"Um... E-Ekko-san... Um... D-Did I do that to you, um... D-Down there? Under me?"

The youkai, his dog ears twitching, just gave Inusie a cocky grin.

"So... you, um... You like my... my breasts?"

This actually made the youkai boy blush. He merely nodded, shifting a little so his chest rubbing against her breasts in a way that she couldn't help moaning from.

"Ekko, I... Um... I..." she stammered, blushing from both arousal and embarrassment.

A screech, however, broke them from their intimate moment. They both turned to see the mantis youkai. It was missing a forearm, a leg, and was partially blown to bits, but was still clinging to life somehow. It lunged at them, and Inusie knew Ekko didn't have the strength left to finish it off.

But... she felt some kind of power well up inside herself the moment she realized she had to protect Ekko, no matter what. What was this? It was like what she'd sensed in Ekko. Was this... Youki?

She felt it go to her fingernails, and she reacted without thinking.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

It was identical to what Ekko had done earlier to the mantis, only... it seemed much, much more powerful! The five energy slashes from her dainty fingernails seemed to tear what reamined of the mantis youkai to absolute shreds, to the point that there was just about nothing left of it!

Inusie stared in awe at what she had just done, looking down at her right hand, the powerful feeling of youki fading from it. She turned to Ekko, who's own jaw was hanging open. He shakily reached his left hand up, sinking his index finger into her right breast. This naturally elicited a little sexual moan from the class rep, but he traced one word into the incredibly soft, sensitive flesh that she easily picked up.

WHOA

XXXXXXXXXX

Inusie stood, helping Ekko to his feet. Raising his left hand into the air, he released a wave of youki outward from himself. The classroom, having been decimated by the mantis youkai, seemed to be returned completely to what it was like when... when... Ekko had first formed that ring of symbols and youki that made the entire classroom freeze and go black-and-white!

A newly-regrown tentacle also shakily retrieved his sword, returning it to nothingness just under his right arm. The class rep made note of asking the youkai boy how he did that.

Considering the both of them were clothed on their lower bodies only, they figured they should probably get moving. Inusie, supporting Ekko on her shoulder like he weighed nothing, walked him out into the woods near the school, hoping to find some cover for them to catch their breath before students or teachers came to investigate. She laid Ekko against a tree among some high bushes where no one would see them, and also far enough away that no one would hear them. What little strength Ekko had recovered after Inusie had resuscitated him (she blushed at the thought of that) had apparently been used up in restoring the classroom and putting his sword away, so now the youkai boy could barely move.

Sighing, Inusie looked down at her skirt, socks, and shoes, spattered with green and red blood stains.

"I'm not sure these'll come out in the wash..." she sighed. The class rep kicked her shoes off and slipped her socks down her legs, then slipped her skirt down her wide hips and even tossed her panties aside without a thought. She looked to see Ekko staring wide-eyed at her.

"Like what you see?" she giggled. That caused the youkai boy to look away, blushing.

She wasn't sure if it was the youki she had just been flowing with, the adrenaline, or the sexual charge she was still feeling, but she was feeling oddly bold right now. So, she continued.

"I think you've earned at least a peek, considering you saved my butt back there."

That caused Ekko to glance over, though he looked away again.

"In fact... I think I owe you a bit more... My savior."

Ekko only turned back to look at his naked class rep when she unzipped his school uniform trousers, gasping at what popping out from its confines.

Inusie had seen a lot of male genitalia in hentai manga... But they certainly didn't do the real thing any justice. She gave it a sniff, feeling intoxicated by the strong odors of the thing. Looking at Ekko's reaction, she gave the tip a slow, testing lick around its circumference, eliciting a silent groan from the youkai boy that only made the girl giggle. When she proceeded to lick up and down its length, well... Let's just say she used everything she'd learned from hentai manga to their fullest in what she was afraid may be her only moment of bravery.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There you two are."

Inusie awoke with a start, finding herself snuggled in Ekko's arms... completely naked, though his pants were still on. And it felt... oddly right.

She looked up to see it was Hachiemon-sensei, making her hug her naked front tightly against Ekko's bare chest in a desperate attampt to cover her shame from her homeroom teacher, bringing Ekko out of his slumber as well.

"The coast is clear, you too. I managed to smooth things over with anyone who heard the commotion."

"But, um... H-Hachiemon-sensei, h-how do you?" Inusie began.

"I'll explain in the car, Higurashi-san. I need to take you to my family's shrine. My daughter should be able to bring you back up to full health in no time."

Inusie noticed the up-and-down her teacher was giving her completely naked body... and it was giving her chills.

XXXXXXXXXX

The shirtless, though still far more clothed, Ekko carried Inusie to their homeroom teacher's car, and she honestly couldn't help snuggling into his chest out of embarrassment of any teahcers or students walking by, of which there were several. The flesh-on-flesh of Ekko and his mixed, musky scents, however, comforted her, so she wasn't scared. She was, however, afraid of what people would say tomorrow.

Without even asking him, Ekko seemed to know what Inusie wanted. It made her feel bad she couldn't tell what he was thinking, himself. He kept her held close to his body in the back seat as they drove across Taishou, approaching the most active Shinto shrine in the area, Hachiemon shrine. As they walked up the path, Ekko continued carrying Inusie in his arms. She just... felt so safe in them.

Sweeping the leaves off the patio of the shrine was a girl her age, about fifteen, in full miko uniform. She turned to see who was coming, doing a double take.

"Oji-chan! Hi!" she waved to the pair's homeroom teacher. Her eyes brightened when she saw Ekko, and... was she drooling at the sight of him shirtless?

"Ekkun! I had soooo much fun with you last night!" she called as she ran up to where the three stood. "It was so awesome being able to do all that to a hot daiyoukai who couldn't scream for help! Though I have to admit, your sister really did a number on me when she found out this morning. Yikes! Talk about an oppai loli with a brother complex, amiright?"

"Inusie, this is my daughter, Saki. She's the miko here and the practiction of our inherited spirituals mantras."

"Means I'm a white mage, get me? I'm pretty big in the gaming circuits, though. Maybe you've heard of me? WhiteMage_Miko108 as my gamertag! I can kick total ass, man!"

"Saki, Ekko-san and Higurashi-san need your some healing."

"Sweet! Two First Aids, comin' right up!"

Hachiemon-sensei sighed, lightly smacking his forehead with his palm. "Why must your call your healing incantation that?"

"Oji-chan... I thought you knew already. Pretty much all my spells are named after video game spells!"

"They're not spells, Saki. We've been over this. They're-"

"What-the fuck-ever, pops! Let's see these two."

A green glow began to gather around Saki's right hand, and she... promptly grabbed Ekko right in the balls with it, thorugh his pants. He winced, but that was abou tit. Inusie couldn't help but feel a tad distressed about that, but she watched as the youkai boy's wounds healed right before her eyes.

"Now, who do we have here? Innocent bystander caught in the explosion? Don't worry, mama Saki is he-"

"Um... H-Hi. I'm Inusie. N-Nice to meet you, Saki-san."

She looked, but the miko seemed speechless at the sight of her. She saw Saki's eyes roaming every inch of her totally naked flesh. Then... her nose exploded in a geyser of blood, and she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a very awkward healing that could've led to some girl-on-girl rape had Ekko not been keeping an eye on her, Inusie was directed by one of the priestesses to the bath, where she enjoyed a long, hot soak.

As the class rep relaxed into the water of the tub, a deep, contended sigh escaped her. She watched as her breasts bobbed on the surface of the water. She'd always considered them a burden and tried to hide them, but... To think, Ekko-san actually liked them! It made her blush, smile, and giggle at the thought. And if trying to hide them with all those bras was what led to her breathing problems, well... Honestly? She'd decided. No more bras. Ever. As for the panties, though...

Whoa! Whoa! No! Inusie couldn't believe she had just let the idea of going commando the rest of her life pass through her mind! And what's more... she actually wanted to do it. For... For Ekko-san.

Hmmm... One step at a time, Inusie.

For now, though, she needed to let loose some pent up frustration. She'd brought Ekko to several climaxes, and even swallowed a few, but she didn't get any release at all. He didn't even suck or play with her boobs... Errr... Though it's odd that that thought disappointed her.

Normally she schlicked to her shelves of hentai manga. But this time... she didn't need to. She was good and ready. All it took was a single duo of fingers and the thought of Ekko's big, strong tentacles restraining her, suspending her, and penetrating her every orifice while she screamed no to set off the fireworks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inusie pattered into the dining room of the shrine's living area, where she found Ekko, Saki, and Hachiemon-sensei all sitting or standing around.

"Ah, Higurashi-san. It seems we have some more to discuss."

Inusie swallowed hard, coming to sit at the table. She was made acutely aware that she was dressed only in a white towel that she could barely keep closed, and the father-daughter pair, particularly Saki, were really giving her pervy vibes. She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her thigh work its way between her legs, but sighed in relief when she realized it was Ekko. No, wait... Both Ekko's hands were on the table. And this was awfully slick and rubbery to be... On no. The tentacled youkai didn't seem to be aware of her biggest sexual fantasy, or he knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet while- Whoop. There we go. We have entry.

"Ekko-san told me what happened with the attacking youkai, Higurashi-san."

"E-Ekko t-t-told you? H-H-Hoooow?" she cried, looking to see Ekko cast a wicked grin at her.

"Oh, when he must, he commonicates with us the same way he does you. Otherwise, if we're in a hurry, his younger sister can usually tell what he wants to say. I just think you should know a bit about Ekko-san, Higurashi-san. He considers you one of his trusted people, and from what I've heard, and what you're likely slowly realizing yourself, you're not fully human."

"You see... The reality we know isn't the reality that originally took place. Over five hundred years ago, a group of six heroes defeated a legendary hanyou named Naraku. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru. After the deed was done, Kagome, having fallen in love with her hanyou parter, decided to remain in feudal Japan and start a family with Inuyasha. This actually altered the very course of history. Whereas before youkai and hanyou had long gone extinct by the modern era with few exceptions, now they co-exist with humans, to an extent. Most choose to live seperate from humans."

"Now, one of the six heroes, albeit the most unlikely of the six, decided to travel to the modern era in an effort to rebuild his empire. A pureblooded daiyoukai of the inu clan, he married the most prominent daiyoukai clan in the area at the time, the ushioni."

Ushioni? Is that why Ekko had those amazing, sexy, gorgeous tentacllllllllllllles! Oh, mama! This was like a dream come true for her!

"The ushioni clan is matriarchal. Thus, a female always leads it. The then and current head of the clan had given birth to two daughters, and then bore a son with Sesshoumaru. Soon after, however, Sesshoumaru died under mysterious circumstances, so the head of the ushioni clan returned to her previous mate and had one last child, and she is currently outside tending to a flower garden she's started."

"That son that Sesshoumaru bore was Ekko. He is a crossbreed daiyoukai, part ushioni, part inu. It seems however, that despite this altered history, individuals related to the original six heroes can rememeber the original timeline if they were alive at the time to experience it. My daughter and I happen to be descendants of the youkai slayer Sango and the monk Miroku. You, on the other hand... Are the descendant of the hanyou Inuyasha and the priestess reincarnate Kagome."

Inusie gasped, but it quickly devolved into a moan. Every time she was getting used to Ekko's rhythm, he changed it up!

"In theory, Shippou should still be alive in this era, but so far, no one knows what has become of him. If he survived the past five hundred years, he's been keeping a low profile. But next, I believe I'll explain a bit about Ekko-san's ushioni clan."

"As I mentioned, the ushioni are a matriarchal clan. Only the eldest living female of the clan's children can inherited the clan leader's position. Ekko, as the only son, though half, has the job of being married to other prominent daiyoukai clans for political reasons. Last night, he was going to meet his suitor in an arranged marriage, a female dragon daiyoukai from the ushioni's bitter rivals. However, Ekko doesn't want to marry some girl he just met. He has aspirations to become a religous leader for Christianity."

That surprised Inusie. Considering Christianity was a minority religious in Japan, and the fact that the guy was a full-blooded daiyoukai, and gave the most amazing tentacle-job ever, he didn't seem the type! Seriously, she'd lost count how many times she'd climaxed during this explanation. She was really having trouble keeping herself from moaning, fidgeting, or screaming.

"So last night, Ekko-san stole the Ushioni clan's prized treausure, the cursed sword Shichionega, taming its curse and accepting him as its master. In addition to this and most of the abilities found in most inu and ushioni daiyoukai, Ekko-san also has a unique form of youkai spellcasting known as sealing. You witnessed it yourself when he used a sealing spell to protect the classroom and students from that attacking youkai's attacks. He also uses it to keep Shichionega in a pocket dimension. But the most powerful of Ekko-san's sealing powers is an ability unique to him called Banishing Shift, which essentially erases just about anything by sealing it away into absolute nothingness."

"You are aware that there is another Higurashi family in Taishou, correct? Well, you didn't know at first, but they are your distant ancestors. They should have in their possession your distant grandfather's legendary sword, the Tessaiga, bequethed to them for safekeeping by Inuyasha himself near the end of his life. You are almost entirely human, but you have a drop of inu daiyoukai blood in you. Inuyasha's blood. This not only makes you able to wield the Tessaiga, but also makes it your birthright through bloodline. I've given you and Ekko-san passes from school for today and tomorrow. Your cover is that you're researching something at Higurashi Shrine for me. Saki will also go with you."

Inusie vaguely heard a squeal from the perverted bisexual miko through her arousal-muddled senses.

"As will Ekko-san's younger sister Kohana-san."

A groan from Saki at that.

"Mention who you are, and Kagome's own mother, your distant grandmother, should be able to show you where they're keeping the Tessaiga. If the Tessaiga truly is your birthright like Inuyasha planned all those centuries ago, then only you can retrieve it from its resting place and wield it. You must then ask your own grandfather to train you in its use."

Seriously? Inusie never knew her parents and was raised by her biological grandparents, who ran a convience store in the city, but... What did they know about youkai swords?

"In the meantime, please stay the night. I've already phoned your grandparents to let them know where you are. We have several guest rooms we use for pilgrims, but as we aren't currently in pilgrimage season, I'm afraid we won't have a room ready for you by tonight, so you'll have to room with either Ekko-san or my daughter Saki for the night."

Inusie turned to look at Saki, waving her fingers at Inusie while blatantly staring at the massive cleavage she displayed in her towel and drooling... She looked to be about a 32C.

Then to Ekko, who was nonchalantly sipping his tea while casting the class rep a knowing glance and currently bringing her to the edge of her umpteenth climax at the hands of an appendage she'd only dreamed of ever being penetrated by... He looked to have about a twelve-incher.

The choice was obvious.


End file.
